Under These Stars
by sortakindamaybeperhaps
Summary: A drop of luck. A twist of fate. A veil of lies. A spiral of mystery. This is a story of how fate and luck lead them both to each other. This is a story about them. [unedited, will be renewed. currently on an indefinite hiatus]
1. Prologue

_**[Do tell me what you think about it. All I ask of you is to be brutally honest, all kinds of reviews are welcome.]**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE ORIGINALS BUT I SURE AS HELL WISH I DO BECAUSE THEN KLAROLINE WOULDN'T NECESSARILY BE HUNDREDS OF MILES AWAY FROM EACH OTHER**_

* * *

_**❇ PROLOGUE ❇**_

_**YELLOW**_

* * *

**✳ HER ✳**

_Stars._ It feels like those bursting gigantic balls of gas, burning billions of miles away from this apple are the only thing that seems to exist right at this moment. Nothing else matters. Everything, problems mostly, seems to float away everytime I set foot here. It must have been about a month since I found this haven. Yes. My very own safe haven. A place I escaped to whenever reality was much too overwhelming. That is so cliche but in all honesty, this place makes me feel at ease and home when my own house makes me feel like an outcast.

It's a not-so-little clearing in the woods, right outside of the town. Grassland, as far as the eyes could see. Surrounded by thick shady trees that I could almost call scary. There's a small gazebo here-fit for about three people-right on top of a small hill. It looks ancient but still firm like it was built only a few years ago. It has all these weird and symbolic carvings on its pillars and archway but it is beautiful nevertheless. I was truly captivated by it. The perks of having a hometown in the middle of nowhere, you never know what you might find in the deep side of the forest.

_Hometown._ True, this is my birthplace, but truthfully, I've never really been here, well only for as long as I can remember. My whole life-I've been living in a big city, so moving to this pony town, is kind of a big deal for me. It's a remote area in Virginia. Mystic Falls, got to say though, that's a pretty cool name for an unheard place.

My mother and I moved here just a few months ago, three to be more precise. We left Chicago because she got a raise and was promoted as Sheriff of Mystic Falls-or something like that. I don't know, she never confided in me matters of her work. There was nothing left in Chicago for me anyway, well if you minus the few most important people in my life, a few bars, shops, and a that I will miss hanging out at.

I graduated college and recently published my work about two and a half month ago. I'm on break. I'm supposed to be having the time of my life with my best friends right now, but things changed. They have their own life while I'm stuck in a rut at some boring little town because I don't want to leave my mother alone. But they promised to visit as soon as they're free and I honestly couldn't be anymore excited than I already am for holidays because, yes, I miss them that much.

So here I am, all cuddled up like my family's ol' bright bundle of joy, leaning against one of the pillars, drinking the hot cocoa that I brought along with me-humming one of Coldplay's song. I was staring at the stars again while getting lost in my own thought when my phone beeped. Checking the little device, I see that my time is almost up. I always come here around midnight and head home before two. Only when I needed some break and a breath of fresh air. I gather all my stuff and stood up, the red blanket loosely falls around my feet, creating a bloody halo on the ground I'm standing.

There is that feeling again.

You can say that I have a pretty accurate gut feelings.

When I was in third grade, I had this feeling that I won't enjoy school today. _'I shouldn't wear this new dress mommy just bought me but I love it so much I can't wait to wear it.'_ I got home crying because Johnny spilled paint water all over my new dress in front of the whole class.

It was Christmas and I got this feeling that it's not gonna be the best holiday this year. _'I shouldn't get my hopes up about the presents but daddy always give me the best ones.'_ My father didn't show up because the flight was cancelled due to the heavy snow.

I woke up dreading college and hating myself for getting drunk with my friends last night. God knows I need some of those heavenly caffeine in my system and a bite of that delicious cupcake right now but I grasped a feeling that it won't go well today._ 'I probably shouldn't, sitting down and eating are gonna make me arrive late to class.'_ The barista is a new employee and an annoying one at that, he had no idea what he was doing and I ended up walking out of the coffee shop fuming.

31st of October, I knew this feeling. I started to welcome it. I embrace it. I trust it. I knew this night wasn't going to end up like a fairytale. _'I shouldn't.'_ That night, Tyler and I broke up.

But tonight it's different. Right now, I know something is about to happen. I've been getting it more often nowadays so I know tonight isn't just a mere coincidence. The usual feeling I get, it's _uneasiness, anxiety, distress, dismay_-but never this.. this jolt of delight, this stir excitement, this surge of enthusiasm, this restless feeling.

To say that I was freaked out is a completely wrong statement. Instead of getting anxious, alarmed, or angsty, I'm completely calm about this whole thing and that is what scaring me most. Not the damn chills. _'You should.'_

* * *

**✴ HIM ✴**

It's one of those nights again. Mikael is drunk and mother is crying. I can still hear their shouts and yells even though I'm already miles away from that hell. Maybe it's just their voices in my head. It's been a damn routine in that damn house. I'd prefer to stay home and try to stay out of it as much as possible. Okay that's a load of bollocks, honestly, you can never really 'stay away'. Everybody in that house will eventually gets involve somehow and the only way to make it all better is by becoming Mikael's own personal bloody-literally-punching bag and I, for one, are not really looking forward to be lying in one of those hospital beds again, even more so when Mikael always prefers me than any of my other siblings. Learnt my lesson the hard way.

Mikael, my father is a very influential man. He controls everything in this damned little town. Whoever has crossed him or made him upset, you can consider them as good as dead. Mikael is involve with some dirty business in England. Black market, selling weapons and firearms, who bloody knows what else. He never reveal to us all of his under wraps but that of course didn't stopped him from dragging our whole family into it. This town is just a big camouflage to mask his reputation. Because _no one_ would ever suspect a Mayor to this small town to be one of the biggest drug lord at London.

My family and I moved _here_-to this pathetic little town decades ago. I was around seven. Things were so much easier back then. When father wasn't completely a madman and mother was actually.. well, a mother. Mikael started being bitter a year after we moved here. One night he came home drunk and started yelling and blaming us, about how we were always a huge burden on his shoulders. Mother never did anything to stop him when he raised his hands on us. Being the good little wife she is, obediently turned a blind eye to many horrifying situations Mikael has put us through. She'd just simply turn away whenever it gets too much.

My car broke down so I have to walk to get out of that house. Could this night get any worst? Of bloody course it can, it's pretty cold tonight and I forgot to bring along my frigging coat with me. Fabtastic. My mind was too set up to getting the hell out of that prison that I forgot to bring one of the most important thing. It's at time like this that I truly appreciate my high body temperature, at least I can withstand the cold.

Getting lost in my thinking, I didn't realise that I've been mindlessly following a trail into the woods. My home is nearer to the border of the town than any other houses. I'm used to walking by the trees, the mansion is practically surrounded by it. The only sounds engulfing me is the shrilling chirping of the crickets, snapping of twigs and the crunches of dried leaves as I walk deeper into the forest. Once the trail has reached a dead end, I realised that I've arrived to a clearing. The wind blowed hard and I crossed my arms across my chest, hugging myself, trying in vain to stop myself from shaking. The clouds are clear tonight. I looked up when I heard an owl hooting on a tree branch and then I saw it. Full and magnificent, in all it's glory. I didn't even know that it's a full moon night.

That's when I heard it.

The sound of bushes and tree branches slapping and hitting each other, it's obviously wasn't the wind blowing this time. My body tensed up and I immediately spun at the direction from where the noise came from. Then my ears picked up another sound.. footsteps, human footsteps but it sounded odd. With every step, it sounded heavier. _Odd._ Did one of my siblings followed me out here? No, I personally warned them not to, then who? Townsfolk? What are they doing here of all places at this time of the night? Knowing that it's not of some wild beast, I relaxed my rigid posture so I didn't came out as too intimidating but still feeling a little guarded because sometimes, the _real_ monsters thrive within the human mind. Curiousity got the better of me, I step back a few paces and hide behind a tree. Waiting for the stranger to make an appearance.

* * *

"Seriously.." Caroline groaned when she looked down to her tattered jeans.

She was just on her way home when her foot got stuck in some roots on the ground, successfully tripping her into wild bushes and ended up tearing almost half of her jeans. Feeling more annoyed with herself by the second, she started stomping her way through the trees. Mumbling to herself along the way but acting a bit more careful now. With her cellphone on flash mode, using it as a source of light in the darkness of the forest.

As she was complaining about why couldn't humans have a better sight that can see things even in the dark, she stopped abruptly and stare at one particular spot in the trees. She could've sworn she just saw a silhouette of a shadow just now.

"Okay, don't freak out, don't freak out. I'm sure you were just imagining things. I mean, seriously, who would be here at this time of hour? Oh." she half-laugh, half-sigh at her own little pun. Little did she know that she is being watched by the very shadow that she thought she was imagining.

Klaus expected earlier was a beast, but he certainly didn't expect the _beauty_ in front of him, to find a such gem in a place so unruly and wild. Her lucent blond locks seems brighter when bathed in moonlight. Her sweet voice lingers in the air as she keeps talking to herself. He decided to keep himself hidden. Watching her like a predator hunting it's prey. He couldn't deny that if the situation were a tad bit more different, where he doesn't seem like a stalker and the location were much more pleasant, he wouldn't be hiding himself like some creep behind this hard wood. He pushed himself off of a tree he was leaning on and started to walk in circle behind the trees around her.

_'There it is again, I could have sworn I saw something moved just now!' _Caroline thought to herself. Bracing herself, she started walking towards the direction she saw the shadow went to.

_'Why am I doing this? I should've just run! Run like hell,'_ With every step, her heart beats a little faster, if a human heart can detonate then she's pretty sure that her heart would be bursting in any second now. There was the brushing sound again. Breathing deeply, she bent down to drop her bag with a soft thud and picked up a branch about an arm size from the ground and hold it up in the air like some kind of a baseball bat. Counting to three, deep breath, closing and opening her eyes again, she run straight towards the figure that she saw standing behind a tree.

* * *

Klaus knew she was following him. '_B__rave little bird,' Klaus thought to himself._ Feeling amused with her action, he decided to lead her on. He's been going in circles until he stopped behind one distinct tree. Waiting for her next move. What he didn't expect was the flurry of gold rushing towards him with a club looking weapon-where in the god's name did she got that from-aiming towards his head. He honestly didn't anticipate the attack. He guess he should have-because who wouldn't when they thought someone or something is following them around in the forest? But hell, he was honestly surprised by her bold move but just as quickly he recovered and dodged the deadly blow. He ducked to the side and grabs her from behind.

Caroline is hyperventilating now, she just attacked someone, she just actually attacked a person. _Human!_ With a tree branch nonetheless. '_A rapist?' _She sure hopes not_ 'If he thinks I'm just going to stand idly by, letting him following me around, just waiting to jump on me when there's finally an open opportunity then so help me god, I'm going to show him just how truly wrong he is.'_ She was just about to deliver her next hit when she was grabbed "what the he-" by the waist from behind and her hands are locked in vice grip. Not firm enough to hurt her, just to stop her from cracking his skull open.

"Let. go. of . ME." with every word she struggled and squirmed against him. Doing everything she can to 'save' her life, hitting, biting, stomping.

"Bloody hell, woman! Are you crazy?" Klaus whisper-shouted at her after he finally released her when she bit hard on his arm.

A squeak escaped from Caroline as she fall face-flat down to earth after he released his hold on her. She groans. How dare he. Furious now, she stood up and spun around facing him-ready with her fighting stance-just to find _him_ glaring daggers at her. _'What the hell?! I'M the one who should be ANGRY, I'm FURIOUS.'_ Her heart is beating so fast, it's a miracle it hasn't burst out of her chest yet. They stared at each other for what felt like hours when only a mere seconds passed. As if something just finally clicked in her mind, she explodes. In a sudden spurt of fury, waving of limps, and face flushed red with anger.

"ME? YOU were the ONE creeping around BEHIND TREES. YOU HAD IT COMING." Caught off guard by her little outburst, Klaus suddenly lost his intimidating composure and raised his palms up to his front as if trying to calm down some wild animal-to show that he is not a threat to her-which looks pretty comical seeing so and she would've flushed or laugh at his surprised and panicked yet worried expression if it weren't for the situation they're currently in. Caroline is breathing heavily from her little stunt earlier.

Not many people had ever talked to him like that. Even less had dare to ever defied him like that. To say Klaus is confused doesn't even begin to verbalize it. Caroline's eye keep shifting between his face and the surrounding woods like she's waiting for another ambush to knock her out or something, and she's preparing herself for it. But when her eyes caught his, she saw the honest berwilderment and agitation in it.

When she is sure that he is not going to try anything, she relax slightly her stiff posture. To show that she is still on her guard if he decided to do anything. She dropped her arms stance and shook her now messy hair, deciding not to ask any question if it's just some weird stalkerish guy. She should try to get away from him as fast as possible. _'Yes. That's what I should do,' _Spinning around and swiftly picking up her bag where she left it, she starts walking away quickly.

"No need for the power display love, I wasn't going to hurt you." Not a second later a smooth voice said. Great. The stalker's got an accent. A sexy, british one for that. He ran after her and try to walk alongside with her.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe and of course it was necessary, what if you were a rapist, a serial killer or even a kidnapper? I have to protect myself." she scoffed, turning her head facing him with crossed arms while walking. She squinted to see him better because, hello it's really dark here, and she wasn't really looking at him before. Now as she finally see him-truly _look_ at him-her eyes went wide and she was frozen in her steps, a soft gasp unwillingly escaped from her lips. Holy Jesus son of Virgin Mary. He's fucking hot. Even in the dark, she can clearly see that he has the most beautiful eyes she's ever laid eyes on and his lips, that pink full lips that looks so soft and inviting-it makes her wonder how would it taste like if she were to kiss him right now. How it must feel to run her fingers over that stubble of his. That thought made her bit her lower lip. He must've noticed her reaction, because now he has a very smug look on his face and-oh how dare he winked at her. _'Son of a-' _it makes Caroline want nothing more than to slap that look from off his face. As if reading her mind, he shrugged it off and bravely meet her own stare.

"What?" She asked gruffly as she turned away and continued walking quickly to avoid anymore conversation with him..

He followed her again. He realised that he's been staring so he turns his head facing the trees. Licking his lips he added "Pray tell, what were you doing here?" He tried using a tone of indifferent, hoping that it didn't come out as eager as he thought. He doesn't want her to think that he's interested or something. Hell, he barely even know her.

"That, Mr. creeper, is none of your business." She scoffed. As if she's going to tell you.

"You should be nicer to me, you were the one who attacked me first. I can make a report on you, you know." He replied pompously and grin at her.

"Oh but wouldn't that hurt your pride? Being assaulted by a lady in the woods. Hm, that would make a pretty big hit headline." She said it with such a sweet fakeness and repeatedly bats her eyelashes at him. He was distracted by her action for a moment but then a scowl is marking his beautiful features when he finally registered her words. Seeing his face, she let out a some kind of incoherent half-snort half-huff, the huffing one does through the nose when there's something mildly amusing or ironic, the one that always come along with a wry smile.

Caroline must've realized that she unconsciously enjoyed the stranger's reaction for she suddenly glares at Klaus. She doesn't want him to think that they're suddenly cool now, so she goes back to her act on ignoring him and giving him the cold shoulder.

* * *

As they walk through the simple wood, after a few sarcastic and snarky quips from both side, silence befalls them. It's not the awkward type, thankfully, it's more like.. almost comforting. Both of them just enjoying the other company-not like both are going to admit it. Caroline's not sure if she's glad to have his company but if she ever gets lost at least she wasn't alone but she sure hope he knows the way around here. While he just love to watch her. Every once in a while he would throw a glance in her way and stares at her for a few seconds, and each time she'd refused to make any direct eye contact. That just makes him all the more curious about the mysterious blonde bombshell beside him.

"If the lady don't mind, may I ask a question?" Klaus asked. Trying to be polite although the reason for his behavior is lost to him.

"You are already asking." she sigh annoyed.

He grits his teeth, what is wrong with this girl, he's trying to be nice but it's getting harder by the second. He decided to ignore her attitude and speed up his pace so he can walk in front of her with his back facing the trail and his front is to her.

"Are you always this lovely?" he said sarcastically.

"Nope," she answered, popping the p. "Only when it's Tuesday.. or when there's a hot guy around," She knows there are odds that he might realize she copied that line from a movie she watched a few days ago-but she decided to take the risk. She said it innocently and flashed a big smile his way before rolling her eyes and increases her walking pace too, hoping to walk around him.

"So you find me attractive?" he blocks her way so she can't walk past him and smirks victoriously when she seems to give up and let him walk backwards in front of her.

"Hmm, no. Actually, it's already tuesday, smartass." she throws at him after pretending to be deep in a thought, rubbing her chin lightly. He thinks she looked adorable doing that but her reply made him stop in his tracks. With a dumbfounded face he turns his head watching her walking away figure after she pushes him away when he stop walking.

_'Thank god he must have not know that movie_,_'_ she thought to herself as she makes her way through the forest ground.

He chuckle lightly to himself, low enough only for him to hear. Not many girls has ever called him that, none in fact, other than his little sister. Interesting little thing, she is. She makes him want to follow her around all day, he feels strangely amused just watching her. So he follows her again, walking alongside her this time.

"Okay _stop,_ why are you following me?" Caroline stopped walking and turns around facing him with her hands perched on her hips

"Whoever said I was?" Klaus walks slowly up to her and stops directly in front of her. Okay, obviously this guy don't know what personal space mean. Their breaths hitting each other's face now. He's a foot taller than her and their eyes are locking with each others. Fiercely. She was so lost in it, it felt like she's drowning in those lovely blues and she couldn't care less about it.

All too soon, she blinked and she shift her eyes to the dirt on the ground. The spell was broken, just like that. Feeling a little disheartened by the broken eye-contact, he cleared his throat once and step back as to give her space back.

"I need to go." with that Caroline spun around and starts walking towards her car she parked just outside the small forest.

He didn't even realized they've arrived at the end of the trail and are already at the rear of the forest. He's still standing there, like an idiot, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. When he finally came to, her car, it wasn't by the road anymore. She's already gone.

* * *

When Caroline arrived to her home, she couldn't help but replay the memory of the night with a certain smug stranger again and again in the back of her mind. 'Oh my god. _Who is he anyway? He could be dangerous. How could I be so stupid as to trust him so easily?'_ She doesn't know how to feel about that. _'So many things could've gone wrong tonight. Seriously!'_ Maybe he's the reason why she keeps getting all those weird feelings in her stomach, because she was going to meet him? '_But nothing bad happened..?'_ She could almost hear a distinct _yet_ at the end of her thought but she doesn't ponder about it. She got lost in her own line of thinking as as she climb up the stairs and got inside her room. She changed out from her clothes into something more comfortable and head downstairs, turns a corner and went into the kitchen as she checked her phone.

**Two missed calls and one voice mail**

Her eyes narrowed. When did she missed that? Was she so lost in her thoughts that she really didn't hear her phone ringing? Hmm. She left her phone on the island countertops and walks around it, strolling her way to the fridge on the other side of the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she scans the interior for a moment and when she finally made up her mind, she pull out a bottle and lift it, weighing it. The content is almost empty so she shrugs and drink right from the container, not even bothering to get a glass. '_Screw it, it's almost finished anyway. No need to waste time washing the glass later,'_ and throw the now empty juice box into the trashbin.

She spun around and makes her way back to the island. Hops up a little to sit down on the countertops with her legs left dangling in the air under it. Swinging her feet around, she slides up her phone screen to unlock it, clicks a few buttons, she place the device beside her ears and waits patiently for the voicemail to play. A familiar voice came through as soon as the playing starts.

"Caroline, when you decide to pick up your phone, please call me back because I might just have a good news for you." A man's voice sounded. Stefan. She smiles.

"And I hav-" there was a rustling noise, a few ouch and yelps and then she heard it.

"Carebear, Stef and I have great news! Call us back, ASAP!" a woman squeals into the phone and starts rambling about how much she misses her. Katherine. She must've snatched the cellphone from Stefan's ear. Caroline laughed at this because she can imagine the situation very vividly.

She really does love them both. Katherine's been her bestfriend since she was still in pigtails and wears Barbie brands, their parents are good friends since they are both from Mystic Falls. She met Stefan later when she got sent to a different highschool than Kat. She sighed when the voicemail ended.

Clicking a few buttons again, she waits for the other line to pick up. Not long after the third ring, he answers it.

"Hey, Stef. What's up, broody?" She said cheerfully with a big smile eventhough she knows that no one was around to be able to see it.

* * *

"Home so soon, Nik?" A voice immediately interrupts his thought as soon as he takes one step inside the house. Klaus groans.

"Oh come on, you were smiling just a moment ago." His younger brother, Kol, added with a sing-song voice.

He was smiling? _No._ He quickly shook his head. He was not smiling earlier and he is certainly not smiling now either. "Don't be ridiculous, Kol. I am in no mood for you tonight." He replied simply while locking the door.

He frowned and turns his head to where his younger brother's voice came from when he didn't got any snarky replies. Kol is in the lounging room, just beside the front room so he can see the entire vast room quite clearly. He peeks his head though the doorway to see his brother is sitting in a leather armchair beside the fireplace, with his foot on the coffee table. Pouting. Arms crossed with frown deep on his forehead. He raises his eyebrow at Kol as if to say '_really, Kol?'_

"Don't mind him, he's been acting like that since before you left the house. Brat." Another voice piped in from behind him. A woman, about 5'7 ft with flourish blond hair comes bouncing into the room, slaps Kol's foot off the table and drops herself loudly onto the sofa, all the while playing with her phone.

"At least I'm not a strumpet like you, dear sister." Kol smirks at the blonde, proud of his comeback and ducks his head when a pillow was thrown his way.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." She hissed. Klaus just continue watching his siblings bicker while he lean against the doorway to the parlour.

"Truth hurts, Bekah. But harming your charming of a brother won't change that. Not like you can actually harm me though." Quipped Kol before he jumps out from the armchair and ran upstairs to his room before any damage could be done to him.

"You're an idiot, Kol!" Rebekah screech sounding from the living room. She huffed and looked down to her phone again.

"Are mother asleep? How long did it lasted this time?" Klaus ask her. Rebekah lifted her head and waves her phone at him.

"Oh, wasn't long if compared to last week. Which is unusual. Anyway, you didn't reply to Kol earlier, you're back early tonight. Usually you'd stay out all night whenever father and mother got into another fight." She replied nonchalantly, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Well, guess it is a pretty normal occurrence in this family.

"I got bored, and it's freezing outside. I forgot to bring my coat along with me." He said easily and rubs the back of his neck while he makes his way towards his little sister. He decided not to tell anyone about the blonde beauty from ealier. It's not a big deal anyway. No one is going to die if he kept quiet about it. He pushed the thought of the said stranger from his mind, sat down next to his sister and then the conversation keeps flowing smoothly like a river near the falls. They talked until Klaus said something that made Rebekah upset and she decided to get up and starts marching into her room.

* * *

**well that was pretty long for a Prologue, lmao. I got carried away, I just realized that prologue doesn't necessarily need to be as long as the upcoming chapters but oh well, I already have the next chapter saved so yeah *sweats drop***

**So this is the rewrite of this story. You have to idea how badly I cringed when I re-read the original one, it was so cheesy and ugh, bad, just bad. This is my very first attempt (or should I say second?) at writing a fanfic, hell I hate doing essay but all of a sudden I have all this idea and motivation to write this. My teacher should be proud of me. ****To explain this story, as it was written in the summary, this will be an absolutely all-human fic. About Klaus when he looked up to the moon, it was also stated that this fic is an alternative universe of tvd so yeah, because in another universe, he is a half werewolf-vampire breed so he is somehow attracted to the moon lol. I hope you guys understand what I'm trying to say here. ****About the apple, when I wrote that, what I meant by 'this apple' is the earth. Not an actual apple. Just thought maybe I should put it out here so people doesn't get confused and thought why is there an apple there and where the hell did it came from-God knows I did at first lmao-and no, Caroline was not eating an apple.**

**Im sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, unfortunately English is not my mother tongue. Please leave your review if you liked it, I'd really appreciate it. That's all, thank you my lovelies. xoxo**

**\- Soph -**


	2. Chapter 1

**[Beware the lack of Klaroline in this chapter.]**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE ORIGINALS BUT I SURE AS HELL WISH I DO**

* * *

❇ _**CHAPTER ONE **_❇

_**FLIRTY EYES AND SERIOUS PANTS**_

* * *

✳ **HER **✳

Mystic Falls. A lovely town located at remote area in Virginia. Most people doesn't know where it is. Not a shocker, I didn't know it exists too, up until six months ago. Anyway, it's just another normal day in the neighbourhood, the sun has already risen in the early morning and now stood proudly on top of out heads, the road is only slightly dampened from the rain last night, a few snatches of birdsong echoed through the air. You can also smell the lovely scent of the fresh-cut grass that the worker just recently mowed. This is it. My name is Caroline Forbes. Mystic Falls is my home, and this is my _life_ now.

Mystic Falls is a really peaceful town. It's so different from Chicago that's always so busy and alive at all time. It's been about 4 months since we moved here. My mother, the workaholic she is, is rarely at home. Truth be told, you'll find her at her work station more often than she is ever at the house. I don't understand why is she so busy all the time, I mean town sheriff and all that, I get it but in this small town? I don't think there are that many cases around here. I mean, this is Mystic Falls, for the past months of strolling in the woods alone in the middle of the night, so far nothing bad has ever happened to me. Unless you count that one incident a few weeks ago, and that couldn't even be consider bad in any way. But he was annoying, that's for sure. So why the tight schedule?

I was walking down a road in town, holding a cup of freshly brewed coffee from my new favorite café in one hand and my cellphone in the other. My handbag is slung loosely on my left shoulder.

"I take it that you like coffee shop that I recommended you?" I rolled my eyes at his typical jest before typing a reply.

"Well, it's not bad." I replied before typing another respond, "Okay, it is really good. How did you know it anyway? I'm the one who has been living here and I have absolutely no idea that there's a café around the corner of that street. Are you sure you haven't been stalking me?" grinning as I hit the send button, feeling rather satisfied with my reply. Not a minute later, he answered.

"Are you sure you're not just praising yourself?" A scoff sounded out between my clasp lips,

"I wasn't-" I was about to retort before another text came in.

"Relax gorgeous, alright I admit I have been doing some little research about that small town.. Only because I know what a caffeine-addicted you are." I scoffed louder at the end of the text but then a small smile graced my lips. I was pretty touched by the-not so small-gesture.

"Thank you, Enzo. I appreciate it, really. I do." a sigh escaped me. Enzo has been acting strangely sweet toward me nowadays. My phone beeped once again, signalling a new text.

"But I'm not Stefan." God. Is he serious? He's still going on about that? I let out a light giggle at his silly reply.

Is Enzo in love with me? No. It's nothing like that. I swear. It's just Enzo's competitive nature streaking out, like usual.

He likes to think of himself as one of my _best friends_ because we used to go out for a drink or two whenever he was in Chicago. Granted we did go on a couple roadtrips together, but it was all beneficial. Anyway the reason behind this ludicrous behaviour, it is a commonly known fact around my acquaintances that I am really close to Stefan after Katherine. Whenever I'm introducing him to someone I'd always go with something like 'Stefan is a close friend.' or other things alike to that but when it comes to Enzo, I never addressed him as a friend or anything. Simply because I don't know what label should I put under his name, to me he's just Enzo, like_ the Enzo_. And he got ridiculously jealous over Stefan about that. So after another one of our casual alcohol-induced-night, he drunkenly said _"One of these days gorgeous, I'm going to finally win that title out of you" _along with a couple other lines about how he's going to make me see him as one of my _best mates,_ as he put it.

How we met? That's when Damon freaking Salvatore walks in. Those two are really close friends. Damon, as in, Stefan's big brother. Raven-haired, extremely good looking, commonly known for his electrical eyes that are so blue it makes you feel like your world has been flipped upside down when you first laid eyes on those baby blues-that was of course before you get to know him-who is also dating Elena Petrova-Gilbert by the way, Katherine's twin sister.

It was summer and we all decided to go on a holiday trip together. Originally, _we_ were supposed to consist of only Katherine, Stefan, and me. But then Kat accidentally let the plan slipped out her smart mouth at one of our girls' night and so Elena heard the whole thing, she of course told Damon about it, and he decided that _they_ wanted to come with. Not that I minded, the more the merrier, right? We rented a beach house in California. Damon invited him along because he said it isn't fair that Stefan can bring along his best friends, so why can't he? And Damon Salvatore is never good at taking no for an answer-Damon wants, Damon gets-so we decided to let him do whatever the hell it is he wanted.

At first, it was just a couple exchanges of innuendoes-from his part-and innocent flirtings-from my part-between the two of us, but then we both got so used to acting like that around each other, it would've been weird to change the pattern of our relationship. But my good friend, Stefan, never did liked the guy and his feelings are reciprocated quite loudly. There is simply no love lost between those two. He seems to believes that Enzo is a bad influence on his brother and have tried on many occasions to scare the guy away. Enzo-being Enzo-didn't care about much, simply brush off every threats and keep taunting Stefan at every chances he got.

I hit the call button and put the small thin devide on my right ear. It rang twice before I hear a click sounded, showing that he is now on the other line.

"You are such a _dork_."

"Why, hello to you too Caroline." His reply came with a throaty chuckle.

"You need to stop this. This is getting ridiculous!" I try to muster up energy to sound as annoyed as I could, although judging the burst of laughter from the other line, I knew that he didn't buy it either.

"Tch tch tch, since when did you know me to be such a quitter, goldie?" Came his playful response. I was about to give a snarky reply before _it_ happens.

* * *

Caroline let out a shocked gasp when someone harshly bumped into her left shoulder, making the cup in her hand go flying in the air. She feel a strong and quick tug on the handbag that is slinged on her left shoulder. Phone forgotten, Enzo is anxiously waiting on the other line, still listening to her screams and yells.

"What the hell- HEY" She shouted at the anonymous person who just effectively snatched away her handbag. The man-from what she could make out of his physique shape is indeed a man-wears a blue cap over his head and covers half his face with a procedure mask. He didn't stop when she shouted at him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A-" Everyone around immediately turns their head towards where the alarming high-pitched voice came from.

"HELP! THAT MAN- WITH MY HANDBAG JUST- HE-" She quickly rambled on to the people around. Desperately looking from left and right, "OH JUST GET HIM PLE-" before the word even got the chance to fall completely out of her mouth, a figure already dashed past her towards the direction where snatcher went.

It's pretty windy today, making her blonde curls flying in every direction, the trees shaking and waving it's branches at her, mockingly. As if they're telling her _you can say bye bye to your purse, little girl._ The people around must've just realized the predicament she is in, when a couple more men starts running towards the same direction.

Taking off her heels and holding it in one hand, she quickly follows behind all those people trying to chase him.

_There's not a chance in hell I'm going to just stand here and let those people do all the job for me._ Thought Caroline as she try her best to catch up with the four-man-group.

There's a lot of people around town today, is there some sort of event taking place in town or something, she didn't know, she got confused on which way she should go. She is so, so behind and is rushing to follow the group. Maybe that's exactly why that sneaky bastard decided to choose a harmless-fragile looking lady like _her_ as his victim, because he knew the streets would be pretty crowded with people today?

"Oh my god, how did I got split up from the group chasing that _one_ guy." she would've laugh at the situation if it wasn't her handbag that just got snatched right from under her nose. They are attracting attention but she couldn't care less about that right now, as long as they catch the guy. Rounding up a corner, she didn't saw the person leaning sideway on the stone brick walls, calmly smoking a cigarette. And so with her full speed, she ramped right into a hard surface.

"Bloody hell-" a smooth voice said. She looked up and realized that it's a man's chest that she just ran into. In those few seconds, while both bodies were flung in the air, she raised her eyes a bit higher, and was immediately met with the most mesmerizing coral blue ever. The green and blue swirls that she recognizes almost instantly. They made eye contact while he waits for the pain from being flung a few feet in the air to kicks in. She landed perfectly on top of him, with his arms wrapped securely around her torso, to prevent her from falling onto the hard ground. After a second, she looked up and let out a deep breath.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't saw you there," She panicked for a bit and slaps his chest a couple times when he appears to be unresponsive for the first few seconds with his mouth open-forming a perfect little 'o'-groaning silently in pain. Then he mumbles to himself and what sounded as a reply to her. A load of profanities, a few more groans and she sigh.

"I'd apologize properly but I need to go now. Make sure you stay alive! Later!" she said quickly while standing herself right up. People are looking at her weirdly and some with even concerned eyes. Not paying attention to any of the them, she continued on her way.

Klaus groans loudly, he blinks a few times before finally opening his eyes. _This one is going to hurt like hell later. By luck, I didn't hit my head that hard. Who the hell was that? _Thought Klaus. Everything just happened so fast, all he saw was a mast curl of blond hair and luscious pink lips. But he could've sworn he knew that voice. The voice that has been haunting his thoughts. He looked to the side, to the back figure that is running towards a place, moving farther and further away from him. He knew that backside. That petite body. Those bouncing curls. Those golden locks. _Could it be?_ If she is who he thought she is then, w_hat. The. Hell. No apologies and whatsoever. Who the hell does she think she is._ He know he would've sounded like a brat right if he had said his words out loud, but that little stunt really did hurt.

He probed himself on one elbow and looked around. Everyone is staring at him yet no one makes a single move to lend a hand. He scoffed loudly and sits himself up. After a few seconds, as if just finished making up his mind, he let out a loud huff and abruptly stand up. He's pissed now. For the past month, he keeps reminiscing their little encounter in the woods that one night. Since that day, it seems like she's always there at the back corner of his mind, relentlessly haunting his thoughts, day and night. Not wanting to forget how adoringly she looked like, he couldn't help but to sketch her beautiful features on any random parchment he's gotten his hands on. His hands itched to draw her, fingers twitched everytime he done another sketch of her. Hoping, expecting, to see her again. It's a very foreign feeling for Klaus but he-time and time again-simply brushed it off. Reassuring himself that she's just another infatuation and it's a simple artist's fascinate, that surely soon enough after he draws the subject of his muse, he will forget about her. Although he never quite succeeded. Brushing his coat off the dust, he make angry paces to where he had a good guess she is currently heading to.

_"The square."_

* * *

She's quickened her pace when she saw a crowd gathering at the square making a loud commotion.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Let a lady pass through!" She yelled out, trying to weasel her way through the crowd. A few people stepped aside while the others she would just shove away, but the scene before her made her let out a huge sigh of relief. They caught the guy, or rather _he_ did. There, in the middle of the crowded square, one particular guy is sitting on top of a person, holding him down face-flat on the ground. Another guy is talking on the phone beside him, calling the cops no doubt. Caroline hastily walks into the circle and quickly snatches her handbag from the thief's grasp.

"That would be mine, thank you." She said gruffly and let out a huff.

"Looks like you upset the lady, mate." The cute stranger who is holding the criminal down says.

"Eh, don't tell me you're gonna shy away now? How about we make a little show of who is it behind all this trouble. What do you say, darling?" He suggestively winked at her. She nods, not quite surely, but she want to see who the thief was. Not that she would know any person here. The stranger has a pretty cute smile and it makes her heart flutter each time he flashed his beautifully lined teeth at her way.

_There's no fault in appreciating a good view, it's not like I'm jumping his bed anytime soon._She quickly shook herself from those thoughts._ He's not my type anyway. _The cute stranger only received a grunt as a reply from the snatcher. When the stranger takes off the man's mask, he let out a fake gasp and tsks at the man.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Though ironically, I'm the cat this time huh? Ben McKittrick. God must've smiled down at me." He let out a light snort and Caroline could almost sense the sarcasm in his voice. The said 'Ben' grits his teeth and seems to struggle more against him. Caroline just stood there dumbly. T_hey know each other? _She thought.

"Ah ah ah. Sorry but no can do, mate. You're going to the station." The stranger clicks his tongue and tighten his grip on Ben's arm, making him cry out in pain.

"Okay, okay stop! You're about to break my arm Ko-" Before he could even finish his words, another voice interrupts.

"Enough brother, the police is already on their way. Just pass the man to someone else, we don't have time for this." The man who has been talking on the phone turns facing him.

"Aww looks like the fun has to be cut short. See you later mate, that is if I'll ever see you again." The stranger pats 'Ben' on his back and then straighten himself up. "I sure hope not though." He added quite bitterly. The man whom just called him his brother just shook his head and let out a sigh of disapproval. Caroline just stood there, feeling unsure and almost.. awkward. Should she interrupt the siblings discussion or what?

"Will you ever act like a grown up, Kol? " The more mature looking guy said to his no doubt younger brother. They have the exact same brown eyes and hair. One look and any person can figure out that they are related to one another. They look so alike, yet so different at the same time. The elder looks formal with his expensive looking suit and serious expression while the younger is looking much more casual with his iPod now in hand, earphones swaying everytime he so much as moved, added with his tousled hair and bright smile.

"When you'd stop being such a bore, 'lijah." He replied cheekily while he repeatedly tap the screen of his iPod. With a pleased smile as if he just found something he has been searching for-in this case for Kol, it's a song-and another tap on the screen, he turns his head at Caroline. Caroline, slightly surprised from the attention suddenly averted to her, just stood there and blinks stupidly at both man.

"Kol Mikaelson. Take a picture, it'll last longer but no drooling please. This bore is my brother. No need to know his name, I don't think it's relevant. What about you, sweetling?" He winked, again. She can hear his brother's exhale of breath from beside him. Searching for a reply, Caroline respond with the only thing that pops up in her mind.

"Car- Caroline. I'm Caroline. Forbes and thank you. I guess. For catching him. Ben- was that even his name- yes Ben, if I'm correct." _What the hell is going on? I'm never nervous, Caroline Forbes-the Queen Bee at her time in high school, captain of cheerleading team and head of school committee-never stutter! What the wrong with me today?_ She folds one arm on her stomach to hide her discomfort. _And_ _what the hell? Did he just assumed she wants to sleep with him? Oh my god, get off your freaking high horse you little- _Caroline is silently seething at this.

Both brothers exchange glances at the sound of her last name. _Forbes._ The man in suit nodded at the raised eyebrow of his brother and Kol turns to Caroline.

"Caroline. I don't think I had ever seen you around before. Are you new here? As you can see, Mystic Falls is a rather small town, everybody knew everyone around here." There it is again. That blinding smile. Only the difference from earlier is there's nothing near adorable about it anymore. Or kind. His eyes-the black-flecked deep brown of pecan shells-are so dark Caroline feels like she was looking into a bottomless pool of darkness. It's void of any human feelings. Gone are the good-humored smiles and winks. His smile is more of a sneer than the smirk that was there just a moment before.

The lovely atmosphere dropped like a thin veil, slipping down graciously and blows away as the wind carries it to the ends of the earth even though she could barely feel the breeze of wind anymore. The people around didn't seem to sense it save for the three of them. The wind is tamed and three person stood together-forming their own little triangle. A shudder runs throughout her body, she knows that they're not being friendly anymore. Especially not when directed with that kind of poisonous smile and watchful eyes. The elder of the brothers' gaze bore a hole right through her. As if a hunter watching his prey, as intently as a hawk watching a mouse.

"Yeah, I just moved _back_ here." She gulped as she gave her reply, putting a little more force than necessary in her words. _Please don't stutter. Please don't let me stutter._ Caroline is not a stupid, she's far from stupid. She's been taught since she was a child on how to read people from their body language. Her father, her loving father, used to watch people, always keeping an eye out on everyone in the room. He would sometimes show her and telling her the reasons or meaning when people's did certain movements. He would also tell her to stare in the mirror often and learn her facial expressions. To always tell him what she saw in a person, what she thinks she saw. Eventually, she picked up his old habits. As she grows up, she became customed to staring at her own reflection in the mirror a little longer than necessary, discreetly keeping an eye on certain people, and she also started to notice things, the littlest things.

She knows how to read people like a daily magazine and she loves it, she finds it interesting. To be able to see through people like that. But right now, she's not feeling any of those enthusiasm at the moment. Because right now, she know that there is nothing good going around in the mind of a certain brunette haired boy in front of her. However before she could even think of an escape, a large hand is already clasped firmly around her forearm. The one in a suit. She didn't even saw him move. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and she hope beyond hope that her captor didn't sense her fear. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the younger one, Kol, smirks. When she was about to pull back, another hand clasped onto her palm and giving her a little squeeze, almost as if to reassure her.

_What the hell!?_ Caroline thought. Just a moment ago his younger brother looked like he was about to stab her and dump her body into the falls and now this guy is trying to- trying to- offer her... comfort...?

The gentle-looking man in suit tighten his hold on Caroline to prevent her from pulling away. Soothingly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Scared out of her mind and confused, Caroline's eyes flicks up to the guy with a-what she hope is-furious and demanding explanation look.

When he is sure that they're locking eyes with each other, he actually had the nerves to smile at her, the corner of his mouth quirks up slightly. She's not sure if that can be counted as a smile but she bravely hold his stare. Not breaking the eye contact, he bends down and place a soft kiss on her knuckles. Just a feather-light graze of his lips on her skin. Straightening himself up and loosening his hold, he swiftly let both hands falls back to their side. Caroline is so taken aback by his action that the man successfully withdrew a gaspy breath from her. She's didn't expect that. It's not the first time someone did that to her of course but it wasn't that fact that got her so shaken up that she couldn't react properly for a few seconds.

"Elijah Mikaelson. I apologize on behalf of my brother. He likes to act younger than his actual age." He easily said. Just like that, the tension eased and they looked friendly once again.

It was the fact that they acted like _nothing_ happened. The cruel smile, the hard stare, those cold, unfeeling, dark eyes. _Nothing._

"No, it's okay... He kind of reminding me of a friend," Still startled from their change of behaviour, Caroline stumbled backward. Quickly gathering her wits together, she decided play along and bravely smiled a bright smile towards the two brothers. Although her smiles are still quite shaky.

_Two can play this game,_ Caroline thought. She faked a laugh and told them about a friend, Damon, and the similarity between the two. Both are cocky and flirty. Where Damon is sarcastic, Kol is mocking. _Think of something. Something you need to attend to. Anything. I need to get away. Fast. _Caroline thinks quietly to herself.

"Mercy, I'm not as bad as my brother made me up to be." Kol puts a hand to his chest, as if to act hurted by her words. His demeanor did a complete 180 degree. The playfulness is back in his attitude and mischief shined lightly in his eyes.

"Yes, we both know you are much worst, brother." Elijah's face is passive as ever but she can see a glint of fondness in his eyes as he direct his stare towards his brother. Kol gasped dramatically and turn his body around facing Elijah.

"Elijah, you traitor." At this, a big and honest smile stretches across his face. Caroline lost count on how many times her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest cavity in just those few moments with the pair of brothers. Just then, the tension between the three of them was so thick that you could try cutting the atmosphere with a knife, but now both brothers are smiling fondly at each other. Not even caring about the other person standing in their presence.

* * *

**✴ HIM ✴**

Klaus is positively marching now. With every step, my stomps weighed heavier. I looked around, trying to find the same blond who just caused the pain in my ass I'm feeling right now. Last I saw it she was going through the crowd. Why is there so many people outside today though? _Oh_, those students, from Mystic High are opening up an event for fundraiser today. That makes sense, but what doesn't is the gathering crowd at the square.

"Move. Let me through." I said gruffly to the crowd. Almost immediately, people part ways, recognizing the most hot-tempered son of the Mayor and letting me through. What's this commotion about anyway? I walk to the front row of the crowd and saw the center of all these attention. A man is being held on the ground and a few other men surrounding him.

"Pick pockets and bag snatchers is becoming more regular nowadays, it's getting worrisome." My ears picked up a conversation between a lady in her late 40's talking to her friend. They continue their gossiping, loud enough for me to hear them. I shook my head and return my focus to the men.

"Luckily the lady got her handbag returned back safely to her."

"Yes, and she looks very young. The thief must've seen her as an easy target." I quietly listen to the whole conversation while my eyes are still wildly searching the crowd for one particular head.

When I find her, and I will, she's in for big trouble. Beautiful or not be damned. I think I just saw her figure at the other side of the crowd. Looks like she has a few company. I rolled my shoulders and craned my neck trying to see who are the other two men with her. So far, I can only see their heads in the ocean of people. Brunettes.

Wait... Aren't those..? I'd recognize the back of those heads anywhere. I quickly push my way forward into the crowd, trying to get a better view.

* * *

She quickly walks away from the two man. After giving a rather lame excuse, she spun around and left, not even giving them a chance to reply. Not like they ever thought to say anything because they knew she was thinking of an excuse to get away from them the whole time they chatted. Feeling like she's at a rather safe distant, she leaned against a street lamp's pole near an alley, swiftly pushing the digits that she remember so well and hit the button call.

* * *

Elijah watches her back form intently, his stare is unwavering.

"Careful , brother. If I didn't know better, I might think that you are actually checking this Caroline out." Kol whispered with a smirk at his brother.

"You are not funny, Kol. This is serious. She is a Forbes and she just confirmed it when she said she has a way with the police. Father must have already known about this, he knows everything that's going on in this town. The question is why isn't he doing anything? The Forbes and a few other founding families have been gone from Mystic Falls for nearly 24 years and now the Forbes are back. Don't you think that's a even slightly suspicious, brother?" Elijah said seriously to his brother. Kol shrugs and perks up when he saw another figure heading towards them from behind his brother.

"Nik!" Elijah looked away from Caroline's walking away figure at the sound of his other brother's name and turns his attention to the said man. Klaus nods toward both men before finally stopping in front of them.

"Care to explain what are the two of you doing here?" He hissed at them both, all the while making sidelong glances towards Caroline.

_I can't exactly go after her in front of these two._ Klaus' not sure why he feels the need to hide her existance from his brothers. _Bollocks,_ of course he knew, he knew the very reason why. His family isn't exactly like any others. He stares hard at both his brothers and tries to think what kind of conversation they just had.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Nik? And who died and turned you father? We can do what we want and we can sure as hell be wherever the hell we want." Kol replied with crossed arms across his chest. Klaus rubs together his eyebrows with his thumb and forefinger. With a loud sigh, he directs his question again only at Elijah this time, a little calmer. Both brothers seemed decided to ignore the youngest one amongst them today.

"Niklaus," Acknowledged Elijah, "As you can see, we made a new friend today." And he nods his head at Caroline's direction.

* * *

"Yeah, everything's fine now. I'm fine now, don't worry. Besides, nothing happened, some hero swooped in and saved the day." Caroline said and sigh tiredly into her phone.

"I'm this close to jump into the next plane to Mystic Falls when the call abruptly ended after I heard you screaming bloody murders at god knows what," Enzo said seriously.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be more careful next time, alright? Stop worrying over me, grandpa." She doesn't know the fact why is she hiding things from Enzo. She just couldn't bring herself to talk about what happened. The thought of the brothers bother her yet she couldn't bring herself to mention their little interaction with the person she trusts. Maybe Mystic Falls isn't as peaceful as she seems to think.

"You better, gorgeous."

* * *

_It's been a long day._ Klaus thought as he hang his coat on a stand in the front room. Kol's figure rushes into the house and makes his way to the parlour, to fix himself a drink no doubt, seeing that was all his brother has been talking about while they were outside today. Elijah calmly walks through the front door of their family's mansion and passes Klaus to stand over at the staircase, quietly watches the back of his brother with one of his famous calculating gaze. Either waiting for Klaus to make the first approach or he's contemplating on something.

The house is quiet, save for the sound of glasses clinking in their background and a few exchange of words between Kol and somebody else occupying the other room. Through all that sound, Klaus could say he can almost hear the gears turning uniformly in his brother's head. The blonde let out an annoyed sigh as he unbutton the sleeves of his dark blue button up shirt, ignoring the burning of Elijah's stare through the back of his head.

"Spit it out, Elijah." Klaus said gruffly, finally having enough of the silence as he roll the sleeves up until it reached his upper elbows. Elijah continue his staring as he smoothly slides his left palm along the stairwell while he slips the other into the right pocket of his pant suit, as if purposely delaying his answer. Elijah's whole poise screams elegancy, calmness, and control, but the gleam in his eyes show that there's a hint of disapproval and suspicions in his Vandyke brown-coloured eyes. The tension is palpable in the air and finally after a few seconds, he spoke.

"You know the _girl_." It was not a question. Klaus immediately knew who Elijah meant by that. His body stiffen slightly but not enough for the other person in the room to notice it.

"What are you talking about?" He said, a little too coldly.

* * *

"I thought Stefan said he was only _visiting_?" Caroline's voice echoed throughout the house's empty hallways. She was eating her home-made cabonara at the kitchen's island-already somewhat half-forgotten of the event today-when she got a call from the last person she expected to received this news from.

"Plan's changed, _Barbie._" Damon's voice slurred from the other side. Caroline can hear the clinking sound of glasses from his background. _He must be drinking._ Thought Caroline.

"What made the change tho-"

"It's not what blondie, it's a who," he replied, cutting off Caroline's question and continues on before she even got a chance to say anything else. "Yesterday I got a mail from some guy named Zachary Silvoire but he already passed away a month ago. It said he left the deeds of the house and many things.. to the last Salvatores, i.e me and Stefan."

"Who?"

"Our solely Uncle." Damon replied. Caroline could almost hear a pin drop. _Uncle. Uncle. Uncle. Passed. Solely. Only. Passed. _Those words keep playing over and over again in Caroline's head, trying to wrap it all up together. _An uncle? _Damon and Stefan only have each other in their family. _Oh my god. I must've missed it or totally forgot that they ever told me about him._

"I'm sorry to hear that," and she truly meant it. She feels horrible for forgetting someone as important to the Salvatore brothers as that. For all she knows, they both lost their mother as soon as she gave birth to Stefan and their father died from a horrible car accident. She figured they must be a rather close bunch although she never did once meet the guy.

"Don't worry, we didn't know the guy. It's funny. He never showed up even once in our lives, even at the moments we needed him most. Hell, I had never ever heard of this guy. And then all of a sudden, a suspicious looking mail box arrived on our doorsteps. There's a few books and a letter to each of us, telling about how it would make sense when the time is right. How movie cliche is that, I wouldn't be surprise anymore if suddenly me and Stefan turns out to be somebody with super rich family background or a heir to some mafia family's throne or something. What's worse, he must had have known where we were all this time and the one time we were told of his existence, he's already dead." Damon's tone of voice changed from a slur gradually rising to anger. Confused and only managed to pick up a few clues of the words Damon is saying, Caroline tells him the only right thing she thinks to say in this kind of situation.

"I'm still sorry to hear that,"

"... Anyway we're coming over to check out the place. What are the odds that his house is in the town you live in, Caroline."

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's pretty much it. I know, I'm terribly sorry for the lack of Klaroline. I promise that this is not a Klarenzo-triangle, although as much as I'd love that but no thanks. I'm also sorry if you find the characters a bit OOC from their original selves.**

**I realized halfway through writing this that I should totally make Kalijah a thing later in this story but I've already went along with Steferine. Hm, I ship them both so idk which should I choose, gimme some ideas. Should I make them break up halfway through the story? I also plan to give Enzo a love interest later. Maybe Rebekah or.. Camille(w)? Err, definitely not Camille. I don't know, who do you guys want Enzo to end up with?**

**No, Caroline is not going to fall for Kol or Elijah or anyone else. I promise you that, this fic will be 100% about Klaroline. Although, I'm going to give a few characters a love interest. I promise there will be plenty of Klaroline for the next few chapters. I hope you plan to continue reading this. And yes I'm going to introduce a couple few other founding families later on in this story. I'm sorry again if there's any grammar mistakes in this chapter. I tried, really.**

**Oh and the founding families story. The mystery will unfold as the story goes on. Why did I changed Zach's last name? What happened to cause all the founding families leaving Mystic Falls behind? What did the Mikaelson had anything to do with this? Everything will make sense, in due time, I hope. That's it, my lovelies. Thank you for reading and please leave your review about this chapter. It will be highly appreciated. It'll give me confident to continue writing this fanfic. xoxo**

**\- Soph -**


End file.
